Dos sí
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: Una amenaza se cierne sobre Kariya y Shindou con Kirino estan dispuestos a protegerlo. Mientras, Hakuryuu lucha contra algo que amenaza con derrumbarlo. CAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, los dejo con el fic y luego lean las notas al pie :3 Saludos**

**Advertencias: Lemon, trío. Sólo eso.**

**Sí no les gusta el hard, pueden pasar a la última parte del capi (en cursiva) que es lo que necesitan para entender los capis que vienen.  
**

Cap 01:

Kariya despertó lentamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía frío. Sin entender por qué, trató de incorporarse pero le resultó imposible. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que estaba desnudo y no sólo eso, si no que estaba atado…de manera bastante erótica, tenía las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, la boca cubierta y sus tobillos atados a lo que parecía un tubo de pvc, del grosor de un palo de escoba, el palo pasaba por detrás de sus talones y lo obligaba a tener las piernas abiertas. Comenzó a tener miedo pero este quedó en segundo plano ante la sorpresa que le causó ver a las dos personas que lo miraban con sendas sonrisas de lujuria: Shindou y Kirino.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste- sonrió el peli-rosa. Como toda respuesta el menor se removió intentando soltarse.

-No te esfuerces, no funcionara- sonrió por su parte el pianista – Verás, estamos un poco aburridos de tu actitud así que hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Queremos que sepas que lo de hoy se repetirá cada vez que colmes nuestra paciencia.

-¿Lo de hoy?- pensó el menor, asustado.

-Bueno, comencemos, ¿Quieres partir Shindou?

-No, no gracias, miraré por el momento.

Kirino sonrió de forma un tanto maléfica antes de revolver un cajón y sacar un notable falo de plástico. Ante la mirada aterrada de Kariya lo cogió y se lo acercó. Sonriendo le destapó la boca al defensa.

-Kirino sempai, ¿Qué…?-

No pudo continuar cuando el otro lo besó de manera brusca, abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, trató de resistirse pero no pudo evitar que el de coletas se abriera paso en su boca, el peli-rosa comenzó a bajar rápidamente por su cuerpo, lamiéndolo con prisa. El dorsal número quince trataba de separarse pero la posición en la que se encontraba no era favorable así que no podía hacer mucho, sintió la lengua de su sempai seguir bajando y se estremeció, sin embargo, Kirino pasó de largo el miembro dormido de su acompañante y, buscando entre sus nalgas, comenzó a lamer la entrada del más bajo

-Ah…¡ah!...sem-sempai…¡de-detente! ¡Nh!

El de ojos azules lo ignoró e introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, mientras Shindou observaba a sus compañeros lamiéndose los labios y liberando su erección, pero sin tocarla. La idea era esperar su turno.

Una vez que kirino encontró que el orificio de Kariya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, lo miró y, sonriendo con burla, introdujo dos dedos rápidamente.

-¡AHHH! ¡D-duele! ¡Sácalo!...

Kirino volvió a ignorarlo y comenzó un movimiento de tijeras al interior del muchachos que lo único que podía hacer era temblar e insultarlo. El mayor, harto de los insultos, cogió otro juguete que había en una caja y lo acercó al rostro del otro. Era otro falo, pero a diferencia del primero, este era de menor tamaño y poseía correas saliendo de lo que serían los testículos. Se sentó a un lado del muchacho y, obligándolo a abrir la boca, introdujo el aparato en ella. Kariya quiso sacarlo pero no tuvo éxito, la sensación era extraña por que el juguete no era totalmente duro, si no que tenía una textura parecida a uno real. Kirino lo sacó y entró un par de veces y luego de eso lo ató en su cabeza, haciendo que el falo quedara en la boca del menor sin que este pudiera evitarlo, no sólo eso, si no que, apretando un pequeño botoncito que el consolador tenía en la base, este empezó a moverse, simulando un suave vaivén que hizo a Kariya cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante la mirada extasiada de Shindou.

Kirino por su parte volvió a introducir los dedos en la entrada de Kariya agregando esta vez a un tercero, luego de que lo creyó bien dilatado, tomó el falo que había cogido primero y, sin dilación, lo introdujo en su compañero encendiéndolo para que comenzara a vibrar.

-¡NH!...nh, nh….¡NHHHH! – los gritos de Kariya eran sofocados por el juguete que profanaba su boca. El muchacho casi no aguantaba, retorcía las manos intentando aferrarse a algo y un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría por su mejilla.

Kirino notó su miembro erguido y sonrió. La imagen era digna de admirar y eso hicieron, observaron maravillados a su amigo desde arriba. Kirino le tomó una foto que hizo cerrar los ojos al peliazul debido a la vergüenza. Shindou desató sus piernas y Kariya intentó cerrarlas, cosa que le resultó imposible cuando el chico pelirosa comenzó a meter y sacar el consolador al tiempo que acariciaba su miembro. Siguió así hasta que Kariya se corrió, manchando su abdomen y parte de su rostro. Le sacaron otra foto. Luego de eso apagaron el falo de su entrada y lo sacaron

-Te toca Shindou

-Yo lo haré de otra manera- sonrió.

Tomó a Kariya de la cintura y lo alzó, sentándose en un sillón y sentando a Kariya sobre él, con la espalda contra su pecho. Kirino se sentó en el piso, frente a ellos. El falo de la boca de Kariya seguía moviéndose, lo que hacía a Kirino mirarlo con lujuria.

Shindou le comenzó a besar el cuello y a recorrer el pecho con las manos, alzó una pierna del peliazul y la acarició, acercándose tentativamente a su entrada pero sin llegar a acariciarla. Lo mismo con su miembro.

-¡Nh! Nh, nh, nh…- eran los sonidos que salían de la ocupada boca de Kariya.

Shindou le lamió el cuello y a continuación metió dos dedos entre las nalgas de Kariya hasta llegar a su entrada y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente. Kariya se estremeció mientras Kirino liberaba su propia erección y los miraba lamiéndose los labios. Se debatía entre mirar cómo era penetrada su parte baja o como era penetrada su boca. No tuvo que dudar mucho cuando Shindou desató el falo de la cabeza de Kariya tirando el juguete al suelo.

-¡AH!...se-sempais…de-déjenme…¡porAhh! Favor…ah, ah, ¡ahhh!- suplicaba el menor.

De nueva cuenta los mayores lo ignoraron, Shindou recorrió de nueva cuenta el pecho de Kariya para que sus dedos se mancharan de la semilla de este, a continuación dirigió su mano a la boca del defensa y lo obligó a lamer.

-Siente tu sabor Kariya, si sigues comportándote así, no será la última vez que lo hagas.

Kariya intentó resistirse pero el que Shindou sacara bruscamente sus dedos de su entrada lo hicieron abrir la boca y el pianista aprovechó la situación para agregar más dedos en su boca. Kirino se aburrió un poco: quería ver penetración, pero ambos muchachos sabían que la lengua viperina de Kariya sería un problema así que se acercó a buscar la venta que antes lo cubriera y volvió a amordazarlo. Shindou volvió a besarle el cuello y volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez con cuatro dedos, que se movían estirando y dilatando esa ya húmeda entrada. Kirino cogió un falo que no había usado. Era de color azul y tenía textura de rayas.

Mirando a Kariya con lujuria se lo extendió a Shindou, el cual lo tomó y, lamiéndolo un poco, lo reemplazó por sus dedos. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo mientras le susurraba cosas al oído del chico de primero que sólo cerraba los ojos. Siguió con la penetración hasta que Kariya se corrió, manchando sus rostros.

-Ahora empieza lo que había estado esperando- sonrió Kirino.

Shindou desató la mordaza de Kariya al mismo tiempo que Kirino le sacaba el consolador y comenzaba a lamer su entrada, introduciendo la lengua y los dedos de vez en cuando. Kariya estaba exhausto y ya casi no tenía fuerzas así que se dejó tomar de los brazos y poner en cuatro en el suelo. Shindou se levantó de la silla y, sacándose los pantalones, puso su miembro a la altura del rostro del número 15 del equipo.

-Lámelo- jadeó con voz lujuriosa.

Antes de que Kariya pudiera decir algo para negarse sintió como Kirino lo penetraba por detrás de una sola embestida. Abrió la boca en un mudo grito al sentir tan inmenso miembro en su interior y el excapitán aprovecho para introducir su propio miembro en la boca del más pequeño, sujetándole los cabellos y marcando el ritmo. Kariya no podía resistirse y únicamente lágrimas caían de sus ojos, productos de la vergüenza, el placer que le inundaba. El dolor, debido a la larga preparación que había tenido, no se hacía presente. Kirino y Shindou siguieron penetrando hasta que se vinieron en la boca y ano del menor. Kariya manchó el piso con su propio orgasmo.

No contentos con eso, Shindou levantó una pierna de Kariya y, dejándolo acostado en el piso, comenzó a restregarse contra él, pasando su miembro por las nalgas del peliazul hasta que sintió que lograba una erección nuevamente. Lo tomó con fuerza de las caderas para alzarlo lo justo y lo penetró de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Ah!...sem-sempai, ya no más…por,¡ nh! Por favor.

El muchacho suplicaba mientras sentía como sus caderas y las de Shindou chocaban con cada embestida. Su vista nublada localizó a Kirino que se masturbaba arrodillado frente a él. El de coletas le alzó el rostro y de una sola estocada penetró sus labios, Kariya sintió ahogarse. Si bien el miembro de Shindou era grande, el de Kirino lo era aún más así que sentía que no podía respirar y le dieron arcadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que el ritmo lo marcara el propio Shindou al penetrarlo por detrás. Kirino por su parte gemía quedamente y miraba el techo, inundado del placer que le causaba la boca, la humillación y el deseo de Kariya…Más deseo que otra cosa era lo que sentían Shindou y él por el pequeño cuerpo del defensa pero definitivamente no se lo dirían. Esto podía no repetirse y ambos de segundo lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Shindou se vino con un sonoro gemido, lo que provocó el orgasmo de Kirino y del menor. Kariya se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a toser. Se quedó recostado en el piso sin fuerzas y observó de reojo como ambos se arrodillaban a su lado quitándose la ropa y acariciándole los cabellos y los hombros.

_-Ya casi termina, Masaki, sólo debemos limpiarnos y marcharnos a casa._

_Kariya no respondió y se dejó cargar por Shindou estilo nupcial. Sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio y le dolía todo el cuerpo así que emitió un gemido cuando el castaño lo dejó en el piso de la ducha. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados como Shindou abría la llave y descolgaba la ducha para acercarla a él. Cerró los ojos y emitió un quejido cuando sintió los labios de Kirino sobre los suyos, acariciando suavemente._

_Lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió el agua, agradablemente tibia, recorrerle los muslos y las nalgas, limpiándole el seme de los dos muchachos que se había corrido en su interior. Se dejó limpiar mientras sentía las caricias suaves y consideradas de los dos muchachos que minutos antes lo habían sometido._

_Luego de que Kirino y Shindou se hubieran limpiado también, el castaño volvió a coger al número 15 y lo secó con delicadeza para luego vestirlo y hacer lo propio. Tenía frío y sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio. Cuatro orgasmos seguidos era demasiado para su pequeño y joven cuerpo. Sintió como el pelirosa lo atraía por los hombros le besaba el cabello. Lo miró desconcertado._

_-Desde ahora te comportarás ¿Verdad, Masaki?_

_- Nos dejarás enseñarte…y quererte ¿verdad?- susurró Shindou débilmente, más para si, que para el menos._

_Kariya no respondió pero una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se dejo mimar por los dos chicos que hacían su corazón latir desbocado, feliz de no haber tenido que dar el primer paso y, lo más importante, no haber tenido que escoger entre uno de los dos._

_Shindou y Kirino caminaban en silencio por las calles de Inazuma, el de coletas llevaba a Kariya en la espalda y tanto él como el pianista le lanzaban miradas cariñosas de vez en cuando._

_-Hoy fue algo loco, ¿no es así?- susurró el defensa._

_-Sí, no pensé que lo hiciéramos…ya sabes, no pensé llegar al final….pero todo valió la pena, eso seguro- respondió Shindou, contento._

_- Soy feliz de no tener que competir contigo._

_-Opino igual._

_Ambos muchachos se sonrieron y miraron una vez más al chico que descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo…Todo había empezado como una disparatada idea a principios de semana. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder en sus sentimientos por el pequeño demonio pero tampoco querían luchar entre ellos por él. Sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sabían de la confusión del cazador así que, como una broma, había surgido lo que ese día habían llevado a cabo._

_Habían sido drásticos pero no se arrepentían. Lo amaban y harían lo que fuera por poder estar junto a él. Cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, amado y valioso por sobre todo. Uno no era suficiente_

_Pero dos sí._

__**Más adelante, Kariya se puede decidir por uno, o con ambos o que se yo 1313.**

**Espero sus comentarios: Tomatazos, críticas, votación sobre si lo continúo o no.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 02:

Al día siguiente Kirino y Shindou esperaron a Kariya en la entrada de la escuela. Se lanzaban miradas de soslayo y se sonreían de manera cómplice. Esperaban ver a Masaki y formalizar todo lo que había ocurrido ayer. Sabían que Kariya estaba enamorado de ellos y también sabían que él tenía conocimientos sobre la correspondencia de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo; eso no significaba nada, podía todo seguir como antes y no era eso lo que querían que pasara. Una relación era lo que mejor sonaba en esos momentos. Sonrieron al pensarlo.

Esperaron hasta que el timbre de ingresó sonó y, aún después, siguieron esperando hasta que tuvieron que volver a clases. Se miraron con preocupación. Kariya no había aparecido ¿Sería consecuencia de anoche? Esperaban que no.

La primera clase pasó tortuosa para ambos, miraban de vez en cuando la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo con la esperanza de ver pasar al peliazul pero eso nunca ocurrió. Finalmente, a la hora del receso, decidieron ir directamente a su salón.

En el aula se encontraron a todos los chicos de primero que estaban en el equipo, pero ni rastro del defensa.

- ¡Ah, Shindou-sempai, Kirino-sempai!- saludó Tenma emocionado. Sus visitas no eran comunes.

- Hola a todos – saludó el excapitán con una sonrisa cortés – Estamos buscando a Kariya, ¿saben algo de él?

Los muchachos se miraron extrañados antes de que Hikaru respondiera

- Uno de sus padres me llamó para decirme que no vendría, dijo que se sentía mal así que había decidido quedarse en cama… ¿Hay alguna razón porque lo busquen, hizo algo?

-No, no, no ha hecho nada malo, no se preocupen. Sólo teníamos que hablar unas cosas con él- los tranquilizó Kirino.

Luego de eso ambos se marcharon a su salón. Tomaron asiento y se quedaron en silencio mientras la siguiente clase daba comienzo.

-Estoy preocupado- soltó Kirino.

-Yo también, vamos a verlo después de clases.

-Yo no puedo- suspiró el pelirrosa – mi mamá quiere que la ayude con algunas cosas en casa.

- ¿Te parece bien que vaya yo y luego te llame? Así sabremos como está y no tendrás que cancelar los planes de tu madre.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto terminaron las clases Kirino se marchó a su casa y Shindou se dirigió a la de Kariya a paso lento. Estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? "Hola Kariya, quería saber si estabas enfermo por todo lo que hicimos ayer, ya sabes, ñaca ñaca ña". ¡NO! Definitivamente no podía hacer eso…suspiró: debió haber aceptado que Kirino lo acompañara cuando su amigo se había ofrecido.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la casa del menor. No era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña. Lo justo para que tres personas vivieran cómodamente. Golpeó de manera torpe y tragó grueso cuando la puerta se abrió. La figura delgada de Midorikawa Ryuuji apareció en el umbral. Tenía una sonrisa pero Shindou no pudo evitar sentir que se encogía frente a una de las leyendas del futbol.

-Ah, Shindou-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Eh, sí, desde el cumpleaños de Kariya, Midorikawa-san.

-¿Vienes a ver a Masaki? Pasa, pasa- sonrió haciéndose a un lado.

-No fue al entrenamiento hoy así que nos preocupamos y decidí venir a verlo- mintió a medias. Midorikawa no tenía porqué saber que lo buscaba entre clases.

-Sí, dijo que se sentía un poco mal así que lo dejamos faltar para que descansar, el que ayer se quedara entrenando con ustedes hasta tan tarde lo afecto. Je, me recuerda mucho a mí en ese sentido- rememoró Mido con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-Jeje, sí, ayer fue un entrenamiento extremadamente arduo- repuso Shindou, nervioso y sintiéndose un poco culpable -¿Puedo subir a verlo?

-Sí, sí. Ahora está despierto así que puedes subir tranquilamente, cualquier cosa estaré en el despacho arreglando unos papeles que necesita Hiroto.

Shindou tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo en cuanto Midorikawa le dio licencia. Tocó la puerta suavemente y luego de recibir respuesta entró. Kariya estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. En sus piernas descansaba la revista de deportes que había estado hojeando segundos antes. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos.

-Kirino y yo queríamos saber cómo estabas. ¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó estúpidamente debido a los nervios.

-No le diría enfermedad al dolor que tengo en la espalda baja, sempai- ironizó el menor haciendo especial énfasis al honorífico.

-Así que fue nuestra culpa…

-¿Eh?

-Kariya, ¡perdón! Sé que nos sobrepasamos pero no queríamos hacerte daño, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento muchísimos. Lamento haberte hecho hacer eso, eres menor que nosotros y deberíamos cuidarte, no hacerte daño y…- la almohada que se estrelló en su rostro lo hizo callar.

- ¡Si te arrepientes sólo dilo de una buena vez!- exclamó furioso antes de acortarse dandole la espalda y cubrirse con las mantas. Shindou lo miró estupefacto.

Se quedó mirando la espalda del peliazul por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos ¿Acaso…? Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-No me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada, Masaki- ronroneó en su oído. Kariya tembló al oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera.

-¿Kirino-sempai tampoco?

-No, ninguno lo hace.

Kariya lo miró de reojo antes de correrse a un lado, dejándole un espacio en la cama. Un sonrojó le cubrió las mejillas y volteó el rostro, enfurruñado y avergonzado.

-Quiero dormir, márchate o acuéstate.

Shindou lo miró sorprendido pero sonrió luego de unos segundos. Se sacó los zapatos sonriendo y se metió bajo la ropa de cama. Se acercó a Kariya y, abrazándolo por la espalda, le acarició el cabello hasta que ambos se fueron al mundo de los sueños.

Minutos más tarde Midorikawa subió a preguntar si querían algo pero decidió no despertarlos. La imagen que daban era realmente apreciable y él no era quien para echarla a perder.

**Buenop! eso es todo, el segundo cap con una pequeña escena de Shindou y Kariya. No se preocupen que en la siguiente volverá nuestro querido Kirino 1313. Esto sigue siendo una relación de tres jejejejeje.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 03

Cuando despertaron había oscurecido. Shindou quiso marcharse pero tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se negaron. A esas horas era peligroso deambular por las calles. Resignado, Shindou llamó a su casa y luego de eso llamó a Kirino. Le contó que el menor estaba bien y que se quedaría a dormir con él. Kirino aceptó y les deseó buenas noches. Ya se verían mañana y recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

A ambos muchachos les había costado quedarse dormidos. Kariya estaba acostado en su cama mientras observaba a Shindou acostado a su lado, bastante más abajo debido a que dormiría en un futón.

- Si dormimos toda la tarde juntos ¿Por qué le pediste a Hiroto-baka un futón?- preguntó el menor con escepticismo plagando su voz.

- No quiero que Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san se hagan ideas equivocadas.

-Pueden hacerse todas las ideas que quieran pero estoy seguro de que no estarán muy lejos de la verdad- el comentario mordaz hiso que Shindou sonriera de manera forzada.

- Como sea, son tus padres, es cosa de respeto.

-Allá tú, si te da frío o te duele la espalda mañana no tendrás derecho a quejarte- soltó el defensa dándole la espalda para dormir.

Shindou lo observó largamente con una extraña sensación de dejavú asentándose en su pecho. Cerró los ojos pero un estremecimiento de frío lo hizo encogerse en sí mismo. La cama de Masaki se veía tan calentita...Había dormido tan bien durante toda la tarde…

Sacudió la cabeza imaginándose el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo. Era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse. Imaginarse a Kirino completando la escena sólo lograba regocijarlo más. Se levantó con cuidado y abrazó al más pequeño, enredando sus piernas y aspirando su aroma. Kariya suspiró.

-Tienes los pies helados…

Al día siguiente Kirino los esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Al verlos se acercó sonriente y depositó un suave y fugaz beso en los labios del más bajo seguido de uno en la boca del castaño. Todo eso preocupándose de que nadie más los viera. Los dos recién llegados se sonrojaron.

- ¿Estás mejos, Masaki?- preguntó semi burlón. El menor gruñó.

-Venga, vamos a clases.

Si ayer el día se había pasado lento hoy parecía que el reloj iba a cámara rápida. Los tres muchachos almorzaron juntos y se vieron en uno de los recesos. El tiempo que compartían se estaba volviendo extrañamente rosa pero a ninguno parecía preocuparle…demasiado.

En el entrenamiento se separaron. Kariya comenzó a entrenar con Hikaru mientras Shindou y Kirino entrenaban juntos, como de costumbre.

-Oye, Kariya-kun. Después de clases vamos a ir a casa de Tenma. Seremos Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi y yo ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó el pelimorado dándole un pase.

Kariya sopesó la idea y el recuerdo de Kirino mostrándole unas entradas para el cine lo hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento Hikaru, ya tengo planes para hoy en la tarde- se excusó. El pequeño se lo quedó mirando extrañado antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, será en la siguiente ocasión.

-Sí

El entrenamiento concluyó con un partido de práctica en la que resultó victorioso el equipo de Tenma y Tsurugi, por un solo gol. El marcador quedó 2-1. Kariya fue a cambiarse junto al resto del equipo y cuando hubo salido de la ducha pudo notar que Shindou no se encontraba en el camarín. Kirino lo esperaba en la puerta de este. Una vez se hubo vestido se marcharon a paso tranquilo.

-Shindou tenía clases de piano, iremos juntos la próxima vez – sonrió el pelirrosa.

- ¡Sí!

La película no era muy buena, en eso concordaban ambos y, sin embargo; no salieron de la sala del cine. Se quedaron levemente abrazados, comiendo palomitas, tomando bebida y robándose un beso de vez en cuando. Casi a la mitad salieron al baño. Ni bien entrar Kirino empujó al menor a un cubículo y se encerró en él. El de ojos dorados soltó un quejido de protesta que quedó ahogado en los labios del defensa más grande.

-Kirino-sempai – jadeó el peliazul – me niego a hacerlo aquí.

Dicho esto lo alejó y salió del cubículo para lavarse la cara. Kirino lo miró descolocado y cuando reaccionó se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- No tenemos que llegar tan lejos, Masaki – ronroneó besándole el cuello de manera delicada. Kariya echó la cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle más espacio.

Kirino comenzó a retroceder para volver a encerrarse en el cubículo. Una vez dentro lo volteó y capturó sus labios. Al mismo su otra mano desabrochó los pantalones del más bajo y se los bajó hasta los tobillos.

- Acabas de decir que no llegaremos tan lejos- se quejó Kariya con la voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes, es horario de funciones y no tengo pensado llegar hasta el final.

Kariya lo miró sin entender pero se cubrió la boca cuando sintió que el mayor comenzaba a acariciar su miembro.

-Ki-kirino-sem…pai…nh…

Kirino asaltó su boca nuevamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba. Cuando bajó al cuello Kariya se cubrió la boca con las dos manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Nhhh!- se escuchó levemente cuando llegó al orgasmo.

El usuario de la niebla sonrió satisfecho al sentir su mano húmeda y a continuación sentó a Kariya en la tapa del retrete. Con movimientos ágiles bajó su propio pantalón y puso su miembro despierto a la altura del rostro del otro chico.

-Por favor…-suspiró.

Kariya lo miró brevemente antes de acercar su boca de manera tentativa. Comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado, de manera pausada y con los ojos cerrados. Kirino apoyó una mano en la pared del cubículo y con la otra se tapó la boca cuando el menor se introdujo su miembro por completo a la boca, iniciando un mete y saca realmente placentero.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que, sin poder avisar, el número tres del equipo se vino en la boca del hijo de Hiroto. Este comenzó a toser, obligado a tragarlo, y unos hilos de líquido blanquecino resbalaron por su barbilla. Los muchachos se besaron una última vez antes de arreglarse la ropa y lavarse en los lavamanos.

- A estas horas las clases de piano de Shindou ya deben haber terminado ¿Vamos a buscarlo para salir a alguna parte?- preguntó Kirino cuando caminaban fuera del cine.

- ¡Vale! Podemos ir por helado…

En ese mismo momento Ichino y Aoyama se encontraban entrenando en la cancha de Raimon. Todos se habían marchado ya pero la realización de una nueva técnica hissatssu los había motivado a quedarse fuera de horario, sin importarles que fuera viernes.

Un chico alto, de cabellos negros y revueltos se les acercó con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Buenas tardes- saludó. Los otros dos detuvieron el balón y lo miraron.

-Buenas tardes ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?- respondió Ichino al notar que el chico desconocido no era de la escuela.

-Estoy buscando a Kariya Masaki.

-Kariya-kun se marchó al término del entrenamiento ¿Podemos saber para qué lo buscas?- preguntó un poco desconfiado Aoyama. Ese niño le daba un poco de desconfianza.

-Soy un amigo del…lugar donde creció –sonrió de manera que el más bajito frunció levemente el ceño. Ichino, notando la incomodidad de su pareja, decidió intervenir.

-No sabemos cómo comunicarte con él, mañana tenemos entrenamiento a eso del mediodía. Si quieres verlo puedes venir.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – se despidió con una reverencia y se alejó, dejando a los dos muchachos con los ojos fijos en él hasta que desapareció de vista – Muy pronto te veré, Masaki.

**Eso es todo! ¿Quien será es misterioso chico? wuajaja, se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, mientras más rápido se enfrentan los problemas más rápido desaparecen así que...**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el próximo capítulo comenzaran a tener cierto protagonismo otros tres personajes (pero no, no es otro trío) ¿Quienes crean que sean? Ojalá los sorprenda gratamente**

**Nos leemos**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 04

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el equipo Raimon se encontraba entrenando arduamente. Kidou y Endou estaban sentados en las bancas mirando cómo se desarrollaba un partido entre el equipo liderado por Tenma y el liderado por Shindou. Los acompañaban las managers, Haruna y sus respectivos esposos: Fudou y Kazemaru.

- ¡Sunshine Force!- exclamó Taiyo tirando a la portería que defendía Shinsuke.

- ¡Hunter´s Net!

Kariya salió disparado hacia atrás y el tiro habría entrado libremente en la portería si es que Nishizono no hubiera utilizado su avatar para detenerlo. El partido se reanudó rápidamente. Nishizono se la lanzó a Kurumada, el cual la detuvo con el pecho; este se la lanzó a Ichino y este, a su vez, hizo un pase a Shuu quien corrió hacia la portería.

-¡Haku-san!

-¡Sí!

-¡Zero Magnume!- exclamaron ambos. El tiró entró en la portería sin que Sangoku o los defensas pudieran hacer algo. En ese momento Endou tocó el silbato.

-¡Todos, tomen un descanso y luego continuaremos con el partido!

Los jugadores se acercaron a la banca para coger una toalla y una botella con agua antes de dispersarse por la cancha y sus alrededores. Hikaru, Tenma, Shinsuke y Kariya se quedaron parados a pocos metros de la portería que había estado defendiendo Shinsuke. Conversaban tranquilamente y reían de vez en cuando. Unos metros más allá estaban Shindou y Kirino conversando con Aoyama e Ichino mientras bebían de sus botellas.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Masaki-kun- escuchó el peliazul a su espalda. Cuando se volteó se encontró frente a frente con una mirada asombrosamente oscura. El color de los ojos parecía querer competir con el cabello rebelde de su dueño.

-Shima- musitó Kariya sorprendido y reprimiéndose por no retroceder algunos pasos.

-Te he estado buscando, ¿Podemos conversar?

Kariya, viendo la curiosidad con la que lo miraban sus amigos, asintió. Ambos muchachos se alejaron hasta quedar lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos. Podían verse, pero sólo si ponías atención o sabías de antemano que se encontraban ahí, como era el caso de Shindou y Kirino, quienes, alertados por un desconfiado Aoyama, prestaban atención de reojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exigió saber Kariya en cuanto estuvo de pie frente al más alto.

- Vaya, hieres mis sentimientos, Masaki-kun- dramatizó el otro con una sonrisa burlona – Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote y tú sólo puedes hablarme de esa manera, que tristeza.

-Sabes muy bien que una de las razones por las que me marché con Hiroto y Midorikawa era que no quería volver a verte- el ceño de Kariya se frunció aún más de lo que ya estaba – Dime a qué viniste.

-Bueno, bueno, que impaciente…-el rostro de Shima cambió por uno malicioso – Vengo a terminar lo que empezamos antes de que te marcharas del Sun Garden- dijo acercándose un par de pasos. Kariya retrocedió.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada ti! ¡Ve…!- una mano en su pecho y un empujón lo interrumpió. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el piso con Shima mirándolo desde arriba.

-Era justo así, Masaki-kun, la única diferencia era que llorabas y que yo estaba encima de ti- la sonrisa se volvió perversa y Kariya retrocedió ayudándose con las manos. Una mueca de miedo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro- Es una lástima que Hiroto-san haya…

-¡Hey!

Shima y Kariya desviaron la mirada para observar a quienes se acercaban: Shindou y Kirino. El pianista llegó junto al peliazul y se agachó a su lado. Kariya se sentó en el piso y Kirino se puso frente a ambos con expresión amenazante.

- ¿Qué quieres?- rugió. La sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

-No se preocupe, Masaki, tiene muy claro lo que busco ¿No es así?- el menor se estremeció haciendo que Shindou lo abrazara por la espalda.

-Pues nosotros no así que responde.

-De acuerdo- la sonrisa se volvió lujuriosa y un pequeño brillo sádico apareció en sus ojos, se lamió los labios – Primero que nada lo arrojaré al piso, justo como ahora, se asustará y no podrá pararse porque me pondré sobre él. Lo cogeré de las muñecas y él se pondrá a llorar, me suplicará que lo suelte pero yo no le haré caso- la expresión de furia, horror y miedo que tenían los rostros ajenos lo hizo reír- Y no sólo eso, me meteré entre sus piernas, lo marcaré como mío y lo haré tan violentamente que suplicará porque me detenga, los llamará a gritos y ninguno po…- fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro.

Kirino vio estupefacto como Shindou pasaba a su lado para darle un puñetazo a Shima justo en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el castaño estaba sobre el otro y ambos rodaban por el piso intentando golpearse y hacerse daño. Kariya, espantado, se puso de pie e intentó separarlos. No era bueno que Shindou peleara y menos en recintos de la escuela.

- ¡Shindou, para! ¡Shindou!

El resto del equipo, alertado por los gritos, corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban. Junto a ellos venían los adultos y las managers. Todos miraron atónitos como ambos muchachos se golpeaban de manera furiosa. Parecía que querían matarse entre ellos. Shindou de verdad quería hacerlo. Los llamaron a gritos pero el excapitán parecía poseído. Varios, al intentar acercarse, estuvieron a punto de recibir un puñetazo.

Finalmente Endou y Kidou entraron a escena junto a Fudou y Kazemaru. El de rastas junto a su esposo tomaron y alejaron al castaño mientras Endou y Kazemaru hacían lo mismo con Shima. Ambos muchachos se retorcían por soltarse y volver a lanzarse contra el otro. Haruna hizo sonar el silbato y ambos jóvenes la miraron. Shima, más calmado, se zafó bruscamente del agarre que ejercía la pareja en él. Fudou y Kidou no soltaron a Shindou. El pelinegro le sonrió con burla al castaño y, sin más, se marchó del lugar a paso lento.

Se asentó un silencio pesado, interrumpido únicamente por la respiración jadeante de Shindou, quien ya había sido soltado por los estrategas.

- ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó aquí?- la seriedad de Endou parecía sobrenatural en su siempre sonriente rostro.

- No es nada, entrenador- dijo Shindou de manera cortante.

- ¿No es nada? ¡Parecía que querías matar a ese chico!

-No parecía, entrenador, de verdad quería hacerlo- la ferocidad de sus palabras hizo que quienes lo escuchaban abrieran los ojos como plato ¿Qué había pasado? Shindou no era así.

- ¿Pero que rayos te dijo ese chico para que te pusieras así?- intervino Fudou asombrado mirando por donde se había ido Shima.

- ¿Te amenazó?- preguntó Kazemaru, más por descartar que por otra cosa.

-No a mí- Shindou, de manera inconsciente, miró a Kariya de reojo. Este se acercó un poco a Kirino de manera imperceptible, pero esto no pasó desapercibido ni para Fudou ni para Kazemaru, que fruncieron el ceño con sospecha. Se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, ya, ustedes vuelvan a su entrenamiento- dijo Fudou de manera repentina, haciendo ademanes para restarle importancia al asunto y sonriéndole a los demás miembros del equipo –Chu, chu, no sean cotillas, esto les concierne sólo a ellos- sonrió. Miró a Haruna y esta se alejó con el resto del equipo. Fudou volvió a ponerse serio.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba ese muchacho?- la seriedad de Kazemaru era exactamente igual a la de Fudou. Diferente a la de Kidou y Endou. La del oji-verde y oji-avellana tenía una marca de evidente sospecha.

-Shima, Hisashi* Shima- respondió Kariya con la mirada baja. Fudou y Kazemaru intercambiaron otra mirada.

-Debemos decirle a Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Ante eso, Kariya levantó el rostro tan rápido que Kirino pensó que se torcería el cuello.

- ¡N-no!- los demás lo miraron sin comprender – Kazemaru-san, no es necesario, no quiero preocupar a ninguno de los dos.

-Kariya, no podemos dejar que lo de hace tres años** se repita ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Hiroto si esta vez no llega a tiempo?- la mirada de los novios de Kariya*** no podía presentar mayor confusión. Lo mismo pasaba con la de los otros dos adultos.

-Disculpen pero ¿podemos saber de qué están hablando?- quiso saber Kidou. Fudou suspiró.

-Vamos a la casa de Hiroto, allá hablaremos todos ¿Tienes el auto aparcado en el estacionamiento, cierto?- preguntó a su esposo. Este asintió- entonces vamos.

Los cuatro adultos y los tres niños se marcharon de la escuela, no sin antes dejarle a Haruna y el equipo las instrucciones correspondientes para continuar el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento acabó a eso de las seis de la tarde, los miembros del equipo se arreglaron y se marcharon rápidamente a casa, en menos de diez minutos los únicos que quedaban eran Taiyo, Hakuryuu y Kyousuke. En ese momento el pelinaranjo se despedía de sus amigos para salir del camarín. Una vez estuvieron solos Hakuryuu se acercó a su compañero, parándose a su lado y haciendo un curioso ademán con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el número diez, curioso.

-Me mido…- respondió escueto –Tsk. ¡Todavía no te alcanzo! Me pasas por dos míseros centímetros- se quejó. Kyosuke suspiró divertido.

-Es la misma diferencia entre tú y Shuu, no sé de qué te quejas. Es la distancia perfecta ¿no es así?- dijo burlón. Hakuryuu se sonrojó.

- ¡No hables estupideces! Además, que yo sepa, la altura de Tenma también te queda perfecta ¿o no?- contraatacó cruzándose de brazos. Fue el turno de Kyousuke para ruborizarse.

-¡No metas a Tenma en esto!

-¡Tú no metas a Shuu!

- ¡Pero a ti te gusta!

-¡A ti te gusta Tenma!

- ¡N-no es cierto!

- ¡Sí lo es!

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Tenían la respiración agitada y el rostro muy cerca. No recordaban haberse acercado tanto pero cuando lo notó no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

- Tenma nunca se fijaría en mí- susurró.

-Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que…

-Shuu tampoco te pone atención en ese sentido- lo interrumpió. Haku frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué viene eso? Sé que no le gusto pero estoy seguro que algún…- unos labios sobre los suyos lo interrumpieron. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alejó al más alto de un empujón -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Medía la distancia, te dije que dos centímetros eran perfectos- sonrió burlón acercándose y besándolo de nueva cuenta. Hakuryuu volvió a quedar paralizado, el peliazul intentó profundizar el beso y, al acercarse, permitió que el peliblanco sintiera su erección rozándose en el muslo contrario.

-Ky-Kyosuke****, aléjate- dijo cuando logró romper el beso.

-Vamos, Hakuryuu, considéralo un favor mutuo.

-Po-por supuesto que no.

Tsurugi lo ignoró y volvió a besarlo intentando profundizar el beso y restregándose suavemente contra el cuerpo del más bajo. Al no poder cumplir su cometido bajó su mano libre (esa que no estaba en la cintura del dragón) y la metió dentro de la ropa interior del contrario. Hakuryuu soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió que el otro tomaba su miembro y Kyousuke aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca.

Hakuryuu intentó separarse pero la mano que lo masturbaba no hacía más que quitarle fuerzas. Sabía que estaba mal, eso no le gustaba y, sin embargo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias. Kyousuke comenzó a besar su cuello pero, al sentir que el otro seguía resistiéndose, lo empotró contra la pared y volvió a besarlo hasta casi quedar sin aire.

-Vamos "Haku", coopera.

-De-déjame en paz, ¡kyo-kyousAhh!

Hakuryuu no pude evitarlo, los besos que recorrían su pecho y cuello; la mano que masajeaba su miembro; la que masajeaba sus glúteos y el cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo, fueron demasiado. Terminó corriéndose en la mano de su amigo.

-Esto no ha acabado, Haku. Te ayudé, ahora me toca.

Kyousuke lo soltó y Hakuryuu resbaló hasta quedar arrodillado, tenía la mirada enfebrecida y la boca entreabierta en un intento de tomar el aire que le hacía falta. Esto facilitó las cosas para Tsurugi. Rápidamente bajó sus shorts y liberó su miembro erecto. Antes de que Hakuryuu entendiera sus intenciones por completo, tomó sus cabellos e introdujo su miembro en la boca del que estaba en el piso. Hakuryuu abrió los ojos en shock e intentó alejarse pero el fuerte agarre que tenía el otro en su cabello se lo impidió.

Comenzó un fuerte vaivén que hacía a Tsurugi echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a Hakuryuu sentir arcadas. Todo duró sólo unos minutos, los más largos que el peliblanco había vivido. Cuando el más alto se corrió en su boca, soltando su cabello, el dragón se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a toser. Sintió como Tsurugi le acariciaba la mejilla y le arreglaba la ropa. No hizo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un beso en la frente y que Kyousuke se separaba.

-Fue increíble, ya lo repetiremos, Haku. Hasta mañana- dijo el otro sin aparente malicia. Luego de eso se marchó.

Hakuryuu se quedó en la misma posición hasta que las ganas de vomitar lo sobrepasaron y tuvo que correr al retrete para no ensuciar el piso ni a él mismo. Sentía la semilla de Tsurugi en su garganta y sólo quería que la sensación desapareciera. Una vez sintió que no iba a devolver nada más, se acercó hasta sus cosas y, abrazándose a su bolso, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado. Escondió el rostro en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Así fue como lo encontró Taiyo cuando entró al camarín diez minutos después. Se le acercó preocupado y cuando Haku lo reconoció no dudo en dejarse abrazar. Ocultó el rostro en el pecho ajeno y, lo que antes habían sido sollozos contenidos, ahora llenaron cada rincón de la habitación.

***Hizashi es el nombre y Shima el apellido**

****Nota: En este fic Kariya tiene 16, Shindou y Kirino 17 y así sucesivamente. Sangoku tiene 18 igual que sus compañeros. Ellos siguen en la escuela porque estoy utilizando la educación de chile, que consta de 12 años. Ocho años de educación básica (primer ciclo: primero a cuarto y segundo ciclo: quinto a octavo) y con cuatro años de enseñanza media (primero a cuarto medio). Kariya va en segundo medio, Shindou/Kirino en tercero y Sangoku en cuarto.**

***** ¡Qué raro suena!**

******Haku y Taiyo le dicen Kyosuke a Tsurugi, esto se debe a que son muy amigos y a que Yuuichi está en el equipo :3**

**Bueno! eso es todo! espero que les haya gustado. Tiene licencia para odiar todo lo que quieran a Shima. Eso sí, no soy de las que cree que "el ser humano es malo por naturaleza" así que más adelante se sabrá por que Shima es como es Y! porqué Tsurugi hizo lo que hizo**

**Jejejeje, les gustó que los nuevos importantes fueran Tsurugi, Haku y Taiyo? Que conste que, actualmente, TsurugixHaku no es la pareja definitiva, si quedan juntos o se van con sus respectivos ukes...eso ya se verá E:**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una cosa: Quiero pedirles un favor a los lectores, es un pequeño "experimento". Este consiste en leer el fic sin esperar necesariamente una pareja canon o algo así. Me gustaría que más adelante ustedes eligieran las parejas, pero que lo hagan basandose principalemente en la historia y para eso es necesario que lo lean con la mente abierta a las posibilidades C: **

Cap 5:

Shindou y Kirino estaban acostados boca arriba en sus respectivas habitaciones. No podían sacar de sus mentes la perturbadora conversación que habían tenido en casa de Kariya, luego de llamar a Hiroto y Midorikawa para que volvieran a casa.

El ambiente había sido pesado en el auto y ahora era pesado en la sala de estar de la familia Kiyama. Los tres menores estaban sentados en el sillón para tres personas que había en el salón, de cara a la televisión, mientras los mayores compartían dos sillones individuales. Los cuatro sentados en la misma posición: Kidou y Endou sentados y Kazemaru con Fudou apoyados en sus rodillas, a ambos los abrazaban por la cintura. Los más jóvenes estaban nerviosos. Kariya no había hablado desde que llegaron y lo único que hacía era mirarse las rodillas. Sus novios no podían evitar mirarlo de reojo y dedicarse miradas de preocupación.

El sonido de unas llaves rompió el silencio haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar a los recién llegados, la mirada de inquietud de ambos era notoria y su mirada se paseó por todos los presentes y, finalmente, se detuvo en el defensa de cabello azul. Este apretó los ojos y, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Pelirrojo y peliverde miraron a los demás, interrogantes.

-Shima fue a Raimon- soltó Fudou a quemarropa.

El nudo que se asentó en el estómago de los menores al ver la palidez de los recién llegados es difícil de explicar; fue esa sensación que uno tiene cuando sabe que lo que sabrá a continuación es algo malo, algo que no quieres escuchar, como cuando vez un jarrón muy caro caer y sabes que se va a quebrar, sientes esa presión en el estómago, esperas que al cerrar los ojos, el jarrón esté bien, que no se quiebre. Pero se quiebra. Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Esa misma sensación, pero mucho más fuerte, fue lo que sintieron los dos miembros de Raimon actuales.

Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando notaron que Midorikawa necesitaba sentarse.

- ¿Nos pueden explicar qué ocurre?- preguntó Kidou harto de no tener idea sobre qué ocurría.

Los cuatro que estaban enterados suspiraron y asintieron…

-Pasó hace tres años…

Ese era el último día de trámites que debíamos hacer para poder adoptar a Kariya, firmaríamos lo que nos faltaba y al día siguiente Masaki se mudaría a la casa que había comprado hace poco para los tres.

Habíamos estado con él toda la tarde, jugamos fútbol y cenamos con Hitomiko y con padre. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Ryuuji y yo nos marchábamos. Estábamos contentos pero cansados así que despedimos a Masaki en el patio y nos marchamos en el auto.

Fue ahí donde recordamos el regalo que le habíamos comprado para celebrar. El balón seguía envuelto en los asientos traseros. Ryuuji me dijo que ya se lo entregaríamos mañana pero yo estaba ansioso así que volvimos al orfanato.

Pero fue extraño, no habíamos tardado más de media hora pero cuando llegamos no había señales de Masaki por ningún lado. No tardé en empezar a preocuparme; no aparecía por los salones comunes ni por las habitaciones. Al final, luego de casi quince minutos, una de las cuidadoras le dijo a Mido que se había alejado con Shima y que lo más probable fuera que estuvieran jugando o despidiéndose.

Me pareció extraño.

De todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido cuando lo visitábamos, un tema recurrente era su desconfianza hacia ese niño. Siempre nos decía que lo ponía nervioso, que lo miraba demasiado y que le sonreía de forma extraña. En su momento no le di importancia pero ese día no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Seguimos buscándolo, recorrimos el orfanato completo en apenas diez minutos. Para cuando terminamos apenas podíamos respirar. Fue ahí cuando recordé una pequeña bodega que había cerca de la cancha de fútbol que había mandado a construir padre. En ella se guardaban los materiales para entrenar, además de algunos útiles de aseo. Me dirigí hacia allá mientras Mido seguía buscando.

En cuanto llegué noté extrañado que la puerta estaba con seguro.

- ¿Masaki, estás ahí?- pregunté ansioso. No hubo respuesta pero pude percibir un leve movimiento al otro lado de la puerta -¿Masaki?

Estuve unos segundos intentando oír algo más pero, al no ocurrir nada, di media vuelta dispuesto a seguir buscando.

-¡Hiroto-san!

El grito sofocado de Masaki me cayó como un trueno por la columna. Enseguida noté que ocurría algo malo. Volví hacia la puerta y me lancé contra ella intentando tumbarla, tardé un poco pero cuando logré hacerlo quedé paralizado: Masaki estaba tirado sobre una de las colchonetas que se utilizaban para calentar, tenía las manos atadas, la camisa levantada y los pantalones hasta medio muslo. Estoy seguro de que me puse pálido. Un movimiento junto a mí me despertó del estupor en que me había sumido. Era Shima. Sostenía una escoba y sonreía. Recuerdo que Masaki estaba llorando.

El resto es un poco confuso, recuerdo que sentí una furia increíble y que me lancé contra Shima intentando quitarle la escoba. Después que llegaba Mido con algunas de las ayudantes y que más tarde teníamos abrazado a Masaki, llorando y temblando entre nuestros brazos.

- Después de eso Shima fue enviado a un centro de menores y no volvimos a saber de él. Masaki se mudó con nosotros ese mismo día, estuvo unos meses con psicólogo y entre los tres superamos el suceso- terminó el pelirrojo.

Decir que los cuatro recién enterados estaban sorprendidos sería quedarse cortos. Estaban horrorizados. Nunca se habían imaginado que algo así pudiera haber pasado y, saberlo ahora, no hacía más que crearles un sentimiento de náuseas difícil de controlar.

-¿Por qué Kazemaru y Akio estaban enterados?

- Yo le conté lo ocurrido a Kaze y Shirou, por extensión se lo conté a Atsuya y Fudou, que los acompañaban- explicó Midorikawa.

-Eso no es importante, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Kazemaru. Shindou y Kirino lo agradecieron.

-Debemos cuidar a Masaki, eso está claro, al menos hasta que Shima deje de ser un peligro.

-Muchachos, intenten no dejarlo sólo – los dos menores se sobresaltaron pero asintieron – Endou, Kidou, ustedes y Haruna, por favor, estén atentos por si Shima vuelve a aparecer por la escuela.

-No se preocupen, Hiroto, Midorikawa. Juro que protegeremos a Kariya.

Ante la sentencia de Endou ninguno dudó en asentir.

Luego de eso habían decidido marcharse. Habían subido a despedirse de Kariya pero lo único que habían obtenido era silencio y una puerta cerrada con seguro. No habían querido marcharse en un primer momento, pero las sonrisas tristes de sus padres los hicieron desistir de su posición. En menos de una hora ambos se encontraban en sus casas. Acostados y recordando.

- ¡Kyo-kyosuke!

Hakuryuu cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la espalda del más alto. Tenía las piernas enredadas en la cintura de este y sentía cada una de las penetraciones del goleador, así como su espalda rozando contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha. Una estocada especialmente profunda hizo que mordiera el hombro de su compañero y dejara escapar algunas lágrimas. Tsurugi acaricio su mejilla y luego de besarlo superficialmente, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con la nariz de manera cariñosa.

- Pa-para- medio suplió el dragón.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, Lo saber ¿verdad?

- …

- Gracias por esto. Muchas, muchas gracias.

La voz semi quebrada del peliazul hizo a Haku morderse el labio inferior y abrazarse más al cuerpo de su "amigo"; las lágrimas siguieron mojando sus mejillas, siguió sintiéndose sucio, siguió deseando que el otro se detuviera, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedó ahí, sintiendo como Tsurugi llegaba cada vez más profundo, como lo masturbaba y como repartía besos y lametones por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía como las manos del otro se aferraban con fuerza a sus caderas y como buscaba acercarlo más a él si fuera posible. Y se dejó hacer, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada perdida cuando los abría, con los labios entreabiertos y pequeños gemidos prófugos de su boca.

Hakuryuu, sin resistirlo más, se vino en la mano del más alto, manchando de paso sus vientres y siendo seguido casi al instante por Kyosuke. Emitió un pequeño grito cuando el otro salió de su interior y lo dejó en el piso con delicadeza.

Se quedó quieto, arrodillado y con la respiración agitada. Tsurugi se agachó junto a él y le dio un beso en la frente, con cariño, acomodó su cabello y le acarició la mejilla.

- Gracias por hacer esto. Gracias por ser mi amigo…- el dragón no respondió. Simplemente bajó la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que querían escapar - ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?- el más bajo negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

Tsurugi se levantó y fue a buscar la chaqueta del uniforme de Hakuryuu, poniéndosela al muchacho sobre la espalda. Luego de eso se vistió y dándole un último beso, se marchó del lugar. Hakuryuu aferró los extremos de la prenda abrazándose a sí mismo y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared. Recogió las rodillas pegándolas a su pecho y dejó el llanto libre mientras escondía el rostro en sus piernas.

En ese mismo momento, Taiyo esperaba a su amigo peliblanco de pie en las puertas de Raimon, habían quedado de ir juntos al parque donde se reunirían con su novio Sata y verían una película que estaban poniendo en el cine y que al pelinaranjo le hacía mucha emoción. Sin embargo; la demora de su amigo ya lo estaba preocupando. Cinco minutos parecía normal, diez lo enojaba un poco, pero ya iba media hora de atraso. Decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Te estoy esperando, ¿Dónde estás?

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

Estoy en las duchas, por favor, ven a buscarme.

Eso sí logró preocuparlo, Hakuryuu no era de los que pedía favores y menos cuando se trataba de cosas tan banales como el llegar de un lugar a otro. La escena de hace del día anterior atravesó su mente y, preocupado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Cuando llegó su corazón dio un vuelo. La escena era para eso: su amigo estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba cubierto sólo por su chaqueta, que reposaba sobre sus hombros. En la mano apretaba su móvil. Aún así, no fue eso lo que lo hizo ponerse pálido, si no que fueron los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo (hechos claramente por unos labios hambrientos de lujuria) y el fluido blanquecino que escurría por sus piernas, el cuál casi desaparecía debido al agua de la regadera que mojaba el cuerpo del dragón. Se acercó, mojándose en el proceso, y cortó la llave, luego de eso se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el otro tembló en sus brazos y se aferró a él.

- ¿Qui-quién…?- la negación ferviente del otro interrumpió su pregunta. Entendiendo, se limitó a abrazarlo y a acariciarle el cabello hasta que su amigo se durmió en sus brazos. Mandó otro mensaje.

Sata, no podré ir. Estoy en las duchas, ven a buscarme. Trae dinero para un taxi pre-llamado y llámalo. Te quiero.

En cuanto recibió la contestación positiva de su novio, se levantó y tomó en brazos al peliblanco. Notó, de manera más consiente, que estaba denudo y que, si no quería despertarlo, no podría vestirlo. Lo dejó acostado en el sillón del club y revolvió entre los casilleros que estuvieran abiertos, buscando algo para cubrirlo que no fuera demasiado complicado de poner. Sonrió victorioso cuando encontró una chaqueta deportiva de color naranjo con blanco, seguramente del entrenador, comparándola con su cuerpo, le quedaba realmente grande, hasta casi mitad del muslo. Afortunadamente, él y Haku medían lo mismo.

Cuando Sata llegó, veinte minutos después e ingresó a los camarines luego de decirle al taxista que esperara, se encontró a su novio con Hakuryuu sentado en su regazo, durmiendo profundamente. El muchacho vestía sólo una chaqueta naranja que le cubría hasta medio muslo y su novio le acariciaba los cabellos. Una mirada de Taiyo le dio a entender que él era el del problema. Se acercó y, recibiendo al durmiente de los brazos del pelinaranjo, lo tomó estilo nupcial y se dirigieron al taxi, donde un estupefacto y confuso conductor los llevó hasta la casa del delantero de cabellos largos.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Shindou y Kirino se enteraron de todo lo que respectaba a Shima y Kariya. Desde ese día, el menor no había asistido a clases e, incluso, se había negado a salir de su habitación, lo que tenía de los nervios a sus padres adoptivos y a sus novios, que no podían evitar angustiarse.

Lo mismo ocurría con Taiyo, el cual miraba constantemente a su amigo pelilargo, preocupado de lo acontecido hace tres noches, se había quedado en su casa haciéndole compañía hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero cuando lo hizo, Hakuryuu se fue directo a la ducha y se negó a hablar del tema. No habían ido a clases ese día y el pelinaranjo había estado acostado con su amigo toda la mañana y la tarde, hasta que se había retirado, con Haku asegurándole que estaría bien. Era más que obvio que mentía pero la puerta cerrada en su cara no le daba demasiada libertad de acción.

**Bueno, eso es todo! espero que les haya gustado! aquí se ve que Kyosuke no es malo, sólo está...más miope que un topo ¬_¬**  
**Espero sus contys y saber si les ha gustado la historia. Recuerden que toda sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Shindou y Kirino se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de Masaki, sentado con ellos estaba Hiroto, que no había ido a trabajar desde que todo aconteciera. Midorikawa estaba frente a la puerta de Kariya, pero, por más que tocaba, no recibía respuesta alguna. Cuando bajó con cara de resignación, los menores y el pelirrojo suspiraron. Era lo mismo que los días anteriores. Sin nada más que hacer, se despidieron del matrimonio y salieron de la casa.

Caminaron, desanimados, hasta la verja que delimitada el jardín delantero pero la visón de un árbol que adornada el lugar hicieron detener a Kirino.

- Takuto, ven.

Antes de que su amigo pudiera decir o hacer algo, el pelirosa se dirigió hasta el árbol y comenzó a trepar. Shindou, al entender que hacía, no tardó en seguirlo. Juntos llegaron hasta la rama que daba con la marquesina del primer piso y se subieron a esta, era lo bastante ancha como para caminar con comodidad pero aún así procuraron caminar con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Cuando llegaron frente a la ventana del defensa, la abrieron con cuidado y se colaron a la habitación.

Kariya estaba acostado en su cama, las frazadas lo cubrían casi completamente y lo único que se podía apreciar de su persona eran los rebeldes cabellos azulados que escapaban del cobertor. Kirino fue el primero en actuar y, simulando que daba un clavado, se lanzó sobre el bulto que era Masaki. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa y la cara semi-destapada del defensa fue lo que recibió en respuesta. No se movió, se limitó a quedar recostado cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo del menor mientras Shindou se sentaba a un costado de ambos, sobre la cama. Lo siguiente que sintió Kariya fue como una mano le acariciaba el cabello y otro par le masajeaba el brazo.

- Váyanse – dijo volviendo a cubrirse el rostro.

- Masaki, han pasado tres días, Midorikawa y Hiroto dicen que apenas comes.

- No lo harías si no te obligaran.

- No les importa, váyanse de aquí.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- exclamó Kirino dolido volviendo a descubrirlo.

La imagen de Kariya era todo menos gratificante: tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba pálido por la falta de sueño y el camino de las lágrimas que había derramado adornaban sus mejillas con marcadas líneas rojas. El pelirosa depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Kariya, por favor, no te derrumbes- suplicó.

- …

- Kariya, te juro por mi nombre* que no dejaremos que Shima se te acerque- aseguró Shindou abrazandole y depositándole pequeños besos en la mejilla. Fue bajando hasta que llegó a su cuello. Kariya suspiró.

-No quiero hacerlo ahora- jadeó.

- Y no lo haremos- susurró Kirino acariciando las piernas del menor, que ahora se hallaban descubiertas – pero ahora bajemos a cenar, Midorikawa-san dijo que no has comido nada desde la mañana.

Kariya sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Hakuryuu practicaba pases con Shuu. Eran ya las siete de la tarde y no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela, el sol se escondía ya y decoraba el cielo con tonos dorados dándole a todo el lugar un tono anaranjado por demás relajante.

- Oye, Haku-san- llamó el pelinegro luego de varios minutos en silencio.

- ¡Ah! Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Shuu?

- ¿Estás bien? Hace ya varios días que te noto distraído y un poco deprimido.

- Oh, vaya, quién diría que te fijarías así en mí, Shuu- sonrió con picardía, más para cambiar el tema que para otra cosa.

Esperaba que Shuu se ruborizara o apartara la mirada pero, para su sorpresa, sólo lo miró con seriedad. El de mechas bicolores se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Haku se ruborizó y dio un diminuto paso atrás.

- Recuerda…recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Hakuryuu- le sonrió.

Hakuryuu se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó retroceder un poco más, pero pisó el balón y cayó al suelo. Shuu comenzó a reír mientras el peliblanco se sobaba la zona golpeada con una pequeña mueca de dolor, su sonrojo aumentó al ver como el menor se reía de él a carcajada limpia.

- ¡No te rías de mí!- se quejó.

- Lo-lo siento…jajajajaj…es que….jaja…

El pelinegro no pudo detenerse y siguió riéndose mientras se ponía un brazo en el estómago y otro en la boca para intentar parar. El dragón lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero terminó relajando el rostro y sonriendo mientras observaba al otro. Definitivamente, la sonrisa de Shuu era una de las cosas capaces de alegrar su vida.

Al mismo tiempo, Kariya estaba en la puerta de su casa, donde se despedía de Shindou y Kirino, mientras unos sorprendidos Hiroto y Midorikawa los observaban desde la puerta de la cocina. No podían creer que esos dos chicos hubieran conseguido que Masaki saliera de su habitación tan fácilmente cuando ellos llevaban tres días intentándolo a todas horas.

El peliazul volvió hacia ellos luego de cerrar la puerta y se sentó a la mesa, esperando a que los dos adultos se sentaran junto a él. Lo hicieron. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que, poco a poco, comenzaron a mantener una conversación como las que mantenían antes de que Shima reapareciera. Los dos mayores no pudieron evitar sentir alivio, pero no lo exteriorizaron. No había pasado mucho rato cuando sintieron el timbre sonar.

Extrañado, Midorikawa se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando a Hiroto y Masaki comiendo en silencio. A los pocos minutos Ryuuji volvió y el peliazul sintió como alguien se arrojaba sobre sus hombros y le revolvía el cabello.

- Hola, renacuajo – la inconfundible voz de Haruya Nagumo llegó a sus oídos.

- Haruya- niichan, quítate, de verdad estás pesado – se quejó el menor, empujando al pelirrojo.

- Haruya, Suzuno – saludó Hiroto con una sonrisa – tiempo sin verlos.

- Hola – saludaron los recién llegados al unísono. Haruya con una enorme sonrisa y Suzuno con una casi imperceptible.

- ¿Quieren comer?

- ¡Ah! Sí, por favor. Gracias

Los dos recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron con ellos. Conversaron de trivialidades y se pusieron al día sobre todos el tiempo que no se habían visto – un par de meses – y como era que llevaban todo desde entonces. Tanto Haruya como Suzuno trabajaban con Hiroto en las empresas Kira, pero, así como Midorikawa era su asistente en la oficina; los otros dos eran quienes se preocupaban de las relaciones exteriores, así que viajaban muy seguido, no sólo por Japón, sino también por el resto del mundo.

Hace sólo unos días habían vuelto de Chile y lo único que habían obtenido de ellos era un informe ya que la reunión no era hasta la próxima semana y ambos habían utilizado esos días para retozar en su departamento. La conversación siguió el rumbo del turismo que habían realizado con los líderes de la compañía chilena, así como lo que habían comido y lo que les había llamado la atención.

Sólo cuando Masaki subió a hacer sus deberes, los dos recién llegados enseriaron el rostro.

- Supimos lo de Shima – mencionó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar – supongo que saben por qué estamos aquí.

- No dejaremos que nada le pase – sentenció el albino.

Los otros dos sonrieron débilmente y asintieron agradecidos.

Hakuryuu estaba sentado en las bancas de las duchas de los vestidores mientras esperaba a que Taiyo terminara de arreglarse para poder marcharse juntos. Estaba en eso, pensando en su torpe escena con Shuu, cuando un mensaje hizo vibrar su celular. Lo abrió y lo que ahí había hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

"_Quiero que venga_s_ a mi casa" _Tsurugi.

No tardó en responder:

"_No quiero"_

"_¿Quieres que vaya a la tuya? Carita de confusión está Shuu" _

Hakuryuu suspiró.

"_Llego en veinte minutos"_

Cerró el celular en el preciso momento en que Taiyo llegaba junto a él, recién vestido y con el cabello aún un poco húmedo. Le sonrió y el dragón le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Deja sacar mis cosas y nos vamos.

- En realidad, me acaba de surgir algo… ¿Te molesta ir sólo esta vez?- preguntó el peliblanco, nervioso. Taiyo lo miró extrañado.

- No, no pasa nada.

- Vale, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Hakuryuu tomó apresuradamente sus cosas y se marcho corriendo. Si no se apuraba no alcanzaría a llegar y no quería otro mensaje del Tsurugi menor.

Taiyo lo observó hasta que se perdió tras la puerta, luego de eso miró la banca. Por las prisas, el otro había olvidado su celular, que descansaba en el banco donde segundos antes estaba su dueño. Lo tomó y se apresuró a asomarse para llamarlo, pero cuando lo hizo no había rastros de su amigo. Resignado, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y fue a buscar sus cosas para marcharse.

Kariya se encontraba en cuatro sobre la cama de Shindou, esa tarde tanto él como Kirino habían pasado la tarde en la casa del pianista y, luego de varias películas y de hacer los deberes, habían terminado besándose una y otra vez hasta llegar a la situación en la que se encontraban: Kariya completamente desnudo con Kirino embistiéndolo fuertemente y con el miembro de Shindou en su boca.

Soltó un pequeño jadeó cuando sintió que el pelirrosa tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo, sabiendo que sus amantes – y él mismo – estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Arqueó la espalda cuando, efectivamente, el mayor que corrió en su interior, para ser seguido de él. No tardó demasiado en ser tomado de la cintura y volver a ser penetrado por Shindou, quien se recostó en la cama y lo obligó a cabalgarlo hasta llegar a su propio final.

Una vez el entumecimiento orgásmico de los tres hubo pasado y lograron regular su respiración se metieron en la cama, con Kariya entre los dos mayores.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y todos los miembros del club de Raimon se despedían antes de marcharse a sus casas. Kariya no era la excepción y luego de despedirse de sus amigos y novios, emprendió el regreso a casa, tranquilo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que provocó un sonrojo de su parte.

Sin embargo; todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió que alguien caminaba tras él. Se volteó con rapidez pero no había nadie, lo que no hizo sino ponerlo aún más nervioso, apresuró el paso a la vez que sentía como la persona que lo seguía hacía lo mismo. Sólo se permitió relajarse unos segundos cuando llegó a una calle más concurrida pero no demoró el pasó. Pegó un salto, aterrado, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro…

- ¡Hola jovencito! – saludó en vendedor - ¿Quieres manzanas, palta o algo? Tenemos de todo y muy fresco.

Kariya negó, agitado y su mirada fue atrapada por un chico de aparentemente su edad de cabello negro, el miedo volvió a invadirlo y salió corriendo ante la mirada desconcertada del comerciante. Volvió a llegar a calles vacías lo que provocó que su ansiedad creciera, no podía dejar de escuchar las pisadas del desconocido tras él. Armándose de valor, se dio vuelta repentinamente, pero lo único que logró ver fue la mirada un poco asustada de dos chicas que venían caminando unos metros más atrás.

No había rastro alguno de Shima y, al parecer, nunca lo hubo.

Angustiado, llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando Hiroto abrió la puerta, recibió un empujón que lo mandó al piso y cuando reaccionó, tenía a Kariya llorando sobre él.

No entendía mucho de lo que decía el chico, pero no pudo evitar notar como una frase se repetía.

"_Quiero que acabe, quiero que acabe, que me deje en paz"_

*** Ese es un dicho común que tengo con mi prima, mis amigos y mi familia. Soy atea así que no creo en Dios pero creo que el nombre es algo importante. Piensen es esto: cuando ven a alguien conocido en la calle, con sólo decir su nombre logras que se voltee a verte…saquen conclusiones C:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que quedó cortito pero sembró la semillita para cosas que vendrán...Algo importante: Taiyo tiene el móvil de Hakuryuu, hay que ver que pasa, además, ya vemos como Shima comienza a ser una presión psicológica y como la familia de Masaki comienza a tener refuerzos C: ojalá les haya gustado la aparición de Suzuno y Nagumo, para mí ellos son como los tíos de Kariya pero como son muy jóvenes, prefiero el honofírico "niichan" antes que "ojiisan".**

**Una última cosa: de aquí a dos capís más, aproximadamente, se volverá relevante otro personaje lo que será seña para un nuevo romance, además, una pareja se disolverá y dará pie a una nueva... espero sus conjeturas y muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a tod s! perdón por las demoras!**

Perdón por las demoras!, como no quiero aburrirlas, les dejo el capi! Un beso

PD: Vean las notas de autora al final C:

Capítulo 7:

La habitación se encontraba a media luz, dos cuerpos, de respiraciones agitadas, yacían sobre la cama, uno encima del otro. Hakuryuu mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y jadeaba con dificultad; sus manos, sobre su cabeza, estaban atadas con una delicada cinta, procurando no hacerle daño. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro y su cuello era devorado por quien lo penetraba en ese momento.

Tsurugi mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo bajo el suyo, oh, por Dios, su amigo era exquisito. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se corrió, provocando que el dragón arqueara la espalda. Salió de él.

- Fue genial – dijo, satisfecho. El más bajo no respondió.

Tsurugi sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su acompañante, luego de eso tomó sus manos y las besó con delicadeza. El otro se estremeció y las pupilas del peliazul se dilataron de excitación al ver el cuerpo desnudo. Se puso sobre él con suavidad y le sonrió apartándole algunos mechones del rostro.

- Sé que lo he dicho bastante, pero gracias por esto, Hakuryuu – le dragón lo miró – sólo contigo podría hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo y esto lo demuestra.

Un sentimiento inidentificable recorrió las entrañas del peli-blanco que desvió la mirada para que el otro no viera como se cristalizaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una mano en su barbilla y gimió quedito cuando el más alto invadió su boca.

- Quiero seguir, ¿vamos por la segunda?- preguntó el de ojos ámbar, con una picardía que sólo mostraba en situaciones como esas.

Hakuryuu se aterró. No, no otra vez. Antes de darse cuenta había empujado al otro lejos de su cuerpo y se había sentado con sus atadas manos frente a él. Tsurugi lo miró confundido y cuando quiso acercarse el otro retrocedió, chocando con el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Haku…?

- Por favor, ya no más, Kyosuke. He aguantado mucho, ya no soporto esto- lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas. Tsurugi, sorprendido, se aterró.

- ¿Qué..?- no pudo terminar su pregunta, demasiado estupefacto. De todos modos su amigo le entendió.

- D-de esto, no puedo más ¡No puedo darte lo que buscas por parte de Tenma! ¡No me corresponde hacerlo! ¡No quiero hacerlo! – explotó. Al final, terminó explotando.

- ¿De qué hablas? Esto es un consuelo mutuo, es para ambos ¿verdad?- preguntó el otro, apenas.

Hakuryuu no respondió y Kyousuke empezó a desesperarse, tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho. Los sollozos ahogados del otro no ayudaban para nada a sus nervios. No entendía, no entendía como no pudo darse cuenta antes. Siempre pensó que Haku se quejaba de vicio. De la misma forma que Takao* lo hacía el tiempo que estuvieron como amigos con derecho en la isla God Eden. Nunca pensó que… ¡Oh, mierda! Preso del pánico, se acercó al otro delantero y lo aferró por los hombros.

- ¡¿Nunca lo disfrutaste?! ¡¿En ninguna de las ocasiones?! – lo zarandeó, furioso consigo mismo.

Le desató las manos con rapidez y el otro puso los brazos a modo de escudo. Asustado por la explosión de ira que salía de su cuerpo. Eso le sentó como una puñalada al delantero de Raimon, que se alejó unos pasos y le dio la espalda, en un arrebato, tiró, de un solo movimiento, todo lo que estaba en su escritorio. Haku pegó un salto. Tsurugi se tomó los cabellos y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba despegarse para poder aclarar y solucionar el asunto.

Hakuryuu aprovechó que el otro había desaparecido en el lavado y se vistió a velocidad luz, no quería seguir viéndolo. No en esa situación. La zona donde Tsurugi había apresado sus brazos al zarandearlo le punzaba. Era seguro que aparecerían hematomas. Su amigo estaba realmente furioso con él y es por eso que no quería seguir en ese lugar. Una vez se puso las deportivas, salió corriendo de la habitación.

El portazo de la entrada alertó a Tsurugi quien, entendiendo, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación, sólo para ver cómo Hakuryuu doblaba la esquina a toda carrera. Casi como un zombie, se sentó en la cama y miró la cinta que antes ataba las manos de su compañero. Se llevó una mano al rostro y, sin más, lloró. Fuerte y claro, tratándose de estúpido en lo más profundo de su ser.

El llanto alertó a Yuuichi, que acaba de llegar de la escuela debido a un examen pendiente de Historia. Corrió a la habitación de su hermano y la escena sólo le generó confusión. Sabiendo que el otro no querría hablar, se sentó al borde de la cama y le tomó la mano, que el otro apretó con fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo, Taiyo se encontraba jugando a la consola en su habitación. Una vez que perdió las nueve vidas que le quedaban, lo apagó y se tiró sobre su cama. Observaba su luz encendida y luego el techo blanco, intentando descubrir los cronopios y famas de los que tanto hablaba Julio Cortázar**. Sin éxito, terminó dándose por vencido. Fue ahí cuando su mirada recayó en el celular que descansaba en su mesita de noche. El teléfono de Hakuryuu. Con una sonrisa, recordó la canción que había quedado de mandarse, se lanzó en plancha sobre su cama y cogió el móvil, desbloqueándolo para buscar la dichosa melodía. Sin embargo; no fue eso lo que encontró cuando la pantalla se iluminó, sino el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje…

"_Ok, te espero_"

Pestañeó confundido, pero decidió salir de la carpeta de mensajería para buscar la playlist. Estaba en eso cuando los mensajes anteriores le llamaron la atención. Sabía que no debería entrometerse, al fin y al cabo, estaría invadiendo la privacidad de su amigo, aún así, su curiosidad pudo más que él y comenzó a leer en reversa. Una vez terminó se quedó con expresión estupefacta, mirando el teléfono. Las palabras se mezclaban en su mente. Taiyo no era tonto, sabía sumar y sacar deducciones. La que estaba sacando comenzó a marearle.

Se incorporó tambaleante mientras la imagen de su amigo peliblanco, ovillado en la ducha, asaltó su memoria. Ahora, poco a poco, los hematomas y las marchas comenzaban a tener dueño. Un dueño que deseaba no fuera real. Sintió náuseas.

- No es posible…- jadeó con voz tomada.

Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta así que se apresuró al baño, dejando ambos móviles olvidados en su almohada. Cruzó el pasillo a trompicones y se dejó caer frente al retrete, expulsando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. El ruido alertó a Goenji, que revisaba unos papeles en su estudio, se preocupó al ver al muchacho arrodillado frente a la taza del baño y, agachándose a su lado, le dio un vaso de agua mientras le sobaba la espalda. El menor bebió con avidez y se enjuagó la boca.

- ¿Taiyo, qué…?

El menor no respondió y, aferrando con fuerza la cerámica, comenzó a soltar un llanto desgarrador. No era posible, no era posible, la sola idea hacía que las náuseas volvieran. Suplicaba a sus adentros que estuviera equivocado pero, aún si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que no era así. Goenji, realmente extrañado y preocupado por su pupilo, lo atrajo hacia él por los hombros, provocando que el pelinaranja se aferrara a la camisa de su tutor y sollozara aún más fuerte.

Hakuryuu entró hecho un huracán a la casa que compartía con Shuu. El pelinegro, que veía televisión en la sala, dio un brinco y observó como su amigo peliblanco se encerraba en su habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Aún así, las lágrimas que decoraban sus pestañas y humedecían sus mejillas no pasaron desapercibidas por el más bajo, que se acercó dudoso a la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Haku-san, qué ocurrió?

- N-no es nada Shuu, vuelve a lo tuyo – respondió el dragón con vos cortada.

- Es obvio que no es así, Haku-san…por favor, abre la puerta…

- ¡No! – el pelinegro se sobresaltó – no quiero…no quiero que me veas, ni quiero hablar de eso…

Shuu suspiró suavemente y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo del corredor, frente a la puerta que ocultaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Al otro lado, Hakuryuu estaba en exactamente la misma posición, aunque, mientras que Shuu mantenía las piernas estiradas y la espalda completamente apoyada en la madera, Hakuryuu abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía el rostro entre sus brazos. El pelinegro se quedó en silencio hasta que sintió como, tímidamente, los dedos de su amigo hacían sombra en el resquicio de la puerta (no sabían por qué, pero las puertas eran más altas de lo normal y dejaban bastante espacio, aunque no el suficiente para pasar la mano completa); sonrió suavemente y acercó su mano a la contraria. Mientras a ambos eran separados por el pedazo de madera, las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron en un mudo consuelo…

Eran las 21:30 horas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo estaba teñido de colores dorados, en tres lugares diferentes, tres amigos desgarraban su alma en llanto…porque su amistad se la llevaba el viento…

*** Ni idea de quién es XD, inventé el nombre. Imaginen que es alguien X del Fifth Sector**

****Son los puntitos y rayitas que se ven en una superficie luego de observar una luz muy fuerte C: Lean a Cortázar! Vale mucho la pena!**

**OOOOOK! Eso es todo por hoy! Lamento muuuucho la demora, había estado muuuuy ocupada…al fin Tsurugi se dio cuenta de que era un idiota, como ven, es sólo torpe, no malo :C Taiyo se enteró…qué hará? Qué harían ustedes en su lugar? Jeje, la pareja que se disolverá aparecerá más adelante, porque corté algunos capítulos a la mitad, así que se aplazó un poco…sigan pensando que parejas se disolverán y cuales se armaran….también les aviso que aparecerán otros personajes de IE adultos…quienes creen que sean? **

**Bueno, sólo eso, espero sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08:

El entrenamiento no había empezado hace mucho, los integrantes del equipo estaban separados en parejas, practicando pases y tiros, mientras Endou y Kidou los miraban desde las bancas junto a las managers y Haruna. Taiyo y Hakuryuu entrenaban juntos, ambos sumidos en un tenso silencio, vigente desde que el pelinaranja le había devuelto su el celular con una mirada que daba a entender su situación de conocimiento. No habían hablado del tema.

Un poco más allá en la cancha, se encontraban Kirino y Kariya, practicando pases y regates defensivos, mientras Shindou conversaba con Tenma sobre el equipo en general. En total, el ambiente era ameno, pasando casi desapercibida la tensión que se sentía en algunos puntos del campo.

Tsurugi lanzaba miradas en dirección al peliblanco de vez en cuando, se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños, reuniendo el valor suficiente para acercarse. La situación de ayer seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un martilleo de culpa que apenas lo había dejado dormir la noche anterior, para preocupación de su hermano, que se había quedado con él incluso durmiendose a su lado. Suspiró profundo y se decidió, acercándose al dragón.

- Hakuryuu, ¿podemos…? – Se interrumpió al ver como el de ojos rojizos daba un paso hacia atrás – por favor, en serio quiero hablar contigo – sentenció tomándolo del brazo con suavidad. Y ese fue su error.

Se alejó del más bajo cuando un puño se impactó en su mejilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo. Al levantar la vista pudo ver como Taiyo se paraba imponente sobre su otro amigo, con el ceño fruncido y una increíble mirada de odio en sus ojos turquesas.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a él – siseó. Tsurugi apretó la mandíbula.

- Esto no te incumbe Taiyo, vete de aquí.

- Olvídalo ¿para que sigas haciendo lo que quieras? Ni hablar.

- No tienes idea, márchate.

La segunda sentencia del de ojos dorados terminó de quebrar la de por si sensible paciencia que poseía Amemiya en ese momento, por lo que, enfurecido, se lanzó sobre el que estaba en el suelo. Si antes habían pasado desapercibidos para algunos, ahora eran el centro de atención de todo el equipo, que miraban sorprendidos como dos buenos amigos rodaban por el piso, tratando de hacerse el mayor daño posible. Hakuryuu intentaban separarlos, pero estaban tan enzarzados en su pelea que no conseguía hacer mucho. Fue cuando Yuuichi llegó a su lado, que entre los dos pudieron separar a los jugadores, cogiendo a cada uno por la espalda, mientras los luchadores se retorcían y buscaban soltarse para seguir peleando.

- Ya es suficiente ¡Tsurugi, Amemiya!- la voz de firme de Endou los hizo volver un poco en sí.

Dejaron de retorcerse y se quedaron mirando con odio e Ira mal contenida. Taiyo tenía un golpe en el pómulo derecho, el cual comenzaba a ponerse morado, mientras que Kyosuke tenía en labio partido, con un pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su mentón. Eso era lo más visible, tenían rasguños en los brazos y piernas y su ropa, antes limpia, ahora se encontraba llena de polvo y tierra.

- Dos buenos jugadores nunca deben llegar a una pelea física. Tómense la mano y pídanse disculpas – sentenció Kidou, siguiendo el protocolo.

- No.

Luego de la negación de ambos jugadores se instaló un silencio pesado. Los demás miembros del equipo se miraron preocupados. Ya era la segunda pelea en sólo dos semanas y media protagonizada por uno de sus compañeros. No entendían que era lo que sucedía. Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando sintieron a los dos adultos suspirar.

- En ese caso ambos están castigados, tendrán que quedarse luego del entrenamiento a limpiar el club- ordenó el de rastas – curen sus heridas y los demás, vuelvan al entrenamiento por favor.

Hicieron caso de inmediato. Con la preocupación bañando sus rostros, los miembros de Raimon volvieron poco a poco a lo que hacían antes de la pelea. Tenma se acercó a Tsurugi dudoso. El más alto mantenía la mirada fija en la esquina donde Hakuryuu había doblado seguido de Shuu, ansioso por huir de la situación. El peliazul apretaba los puños y mantenía el ceño fruncido, dio un paso adelante pero al girar un poco la cabeza notó la mirada amenazante de Taiyo. No quería más peleas. Retrocedió.

- Tsurugi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el pequeño castaño. El otro lo miró.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Sin embargo; el más pequeño no le creyó. El hilillo de sangre confirmaba la herida de su compañero. Fue por eso que, cuando el delantero comenzó a alejarse, el capitán de Raimon rápidamente corrió a su lado, deteniéndolo por la chaqueta.

- No estás bien – negó – ven, vamos a curarte ese labio.

En una situación parecida se encontraba Taiyo, quien era retenido en la banca por un preocupado Yuichi. El mayor trataba de ponerle una compresa de hielo en la mejilla pero el de cabellos naranjas apartaba el rostro en cuanto estaba a punto de hacerlo. Al principio había utilizado las manos, pero ahora que estas estaban sujetas contra su pierna por culpa del agarre del mayor, lo único que hacía era echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Yuichi bufó, exasperado.

- Taiyo, en serio, si no te pongo hielo se hinchará – explicó, pensando seriamente en inmovilizar al menor por completo. Sin embargo, había demasiadas personas como para hacerlo.

- Olvídalo, está frío y me dolerá – se quejó el contrario, como si fuera un niño.

- Pues se te pondrá morado, hinchado y te dolerá montones – jactó el otro, frunciendo el ceño – decide, te dolerá un poco ahora, o mucho después.

El de ojos celestes se le quedó mirando, como sopesando las opciones, aunque finalmente asintió y cerró los ojos, acercando un poco el rostro. Yuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a la tierna aura de inocencia que despidió Amemiya con ese gesto. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y se preocupó de hacerle la curación que correspondía.

Hakuryuu avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, con Shuu detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo. Pasó de largo los salones, hasta llegar al final de corredor, junto a las escaleras y de disponía a subir cuando su amigo lo detuvo del brazo. Sin mucha fuerza pero con efectividad.

- Hey, Haku-san… ¿estás bien? – el mayor tardó un poco en responder.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes Shuu – dijo, de manera ausente. Rehusándose a mirarlo. El menor apretó el agarre.

- No es verdad…por qué… ¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mí?

- No se trata de eso, simplemente… ¿Puedes quedarte aquí sin preguntar nada?

Y antes de que Shuu pudiera responder, Hakuryuu se había lanzado hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que sólo daba a entender lo cerca que estaba de desmoronarse…

La casa al final del barrio llevaba desocupada varios meses. La familia que ahí vivía tuvo que marcharse del país debido al trabajo del padre y la habían dejado bajo llave, dispuesto a volver a ella en uno o dos años, cuando el intercambio laboral terminara. Las ventanas estaban enrejadas, con candados y los muebles eran cubiertos por sábanas blancas, para que no se estropearan. La puerta tenía un enorme candado y el jardín era visitado una vez cada dos semanas por el jardinero, que tenía prohibido ingresar al recinto.

Shima se mantenía sentado en el tapado sillón de la sala de estar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas así que el cuarto se mantenía en penumbras, pero no parecía importarle. Simplemente se dedicaba a escribir frenéticamente en un cuaderno azul que, por su aspecto, llevaba mucho tiempo en uso.

Llevaba dos noches durmiendo en la casa, en la habitación principal, luego de haber forzado la puerta trasera y hacerse de una de las copias de la llave, que colgaban junto a la puerta principal, junto a un cuadro de la costa. Suspiró y dejó la libreta que utilizaba de diario en la mesita de centro.

- Falta poco, Masaki…

El cielo estaba cubierto por los distintos tonos del atardecer, que lo pintaban de colores naranjos como los cabellos de uno y dorados, como los ojos del otro.

Taiyo y Kyousuke se mantenían en un pesado silencio mientras fregaban el piso de las duchas del club. Los demás se habían marchado hace casi una hora y a ellos sólo les faltaba limpiar ese lugar y ordenar los vestidores para completar el castigo y poder marcharse a su casa.

- Oye…Taiyo…

- ¿Qué? – el tono cortante del otro casi lo hace retroceder. Taiyo no solía enojarse y saber que él había sido el motivo del enojo le producía una extraña sensación de irrealidad.

- Quiero…quiero hablar con Hakuryuu – sentenció, decidido – Y no dejaré que te interpongas – esta vez el tono volvió a ser el frió que solía utilizar.

Se escuchó un estrépito y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el suelo, con Taiyo sobre él. Completamente furioso y tomándolo por las solapas de la camiseta.

- Si te acercas siquiera un paso…- no logró terminar, debido a que el peliazul rodeó su cintura con las piernas y giró, dejándolo abajo.

- ¡No te entrometas!

- ¡Me entrometeré! – Jadeó el pelinaranjo - ¡Lo haré una y mil veces!

Volvieron a girar. Parecía que querían matarse, pero ninguno de los dos había alzado el puño ante el otro, lo que era un alivio.

- ¡No tienes razones para entrometerte!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¡No, no las tienes!

- ¡Le hiciste daño! – giraron nuevamente.

- ¡Quiero remediarlo, quiero que me perdone!

- ¡NO MERECES QUE TE PERDONE!

El eco de las palabras pareció retumbar con exageración en las instalaciones vacías. Kyosuke soltó el agarre que mantenía en los hombros del más bajo, estupefacto por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad. La única realidad que había creado en su mente era la de reconciliarse con el dragón, pero nunca había pensado que, aún si consiguiera su objetivo, mereciera el perdón de su amigo peliblanco. Ahora Amemiya se lo decía…y le dolía más que un golpe contra el asfalto.

- ¿Qué…qué te hace creer…que merecer ser perdonado por Hakuryuu? – preguntó Taiyo, dejando de gritar.

- Soy…soy su mejor amigo…

- ¡Maldición Kyosuke! Los tres lo éramos – interrumpió el otro, molesto – y…y aún así hiciste algo tan horrible como eso… ¡No tiene sentido, no tienes derecho a decir que eres su mejor amigo!

Hubo un silencio, en el que el Tsurugi menor cerró los ojos, resignado.

- Tienes…tienes razón… - el otro iba a hablar pero no se le permitió - ¡Pero…! Pero, de todos modos…no puedo dejar que todo se acabe así… ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Tengo…tengo que buscar la forma de remediarlo… - y esta vez su tono de voz sonó nítidamente como una súplica.

Impresionado, Taiyo vio y sintió como las lágrimas de impotencia de Tsurugi, impactaban contra su rostro, provocando en él una reacción inesperada: se mordió el labio y comenzó a llorar también.

Los colores anaranjados y dorados del atardecer ya habían desaparecido, dando paso al azul frío de la noche, que comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez más…en el camarín… un perdón implícito y escondido había dado marcha…con la única esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como era antes…

Shindou salió del baño, ya era de mañana y debía estar pronto en la escuela, por lo que se encontraba con el uniforme ya puesto. Sonrió al ver su cama, en ella, Kirino se encontraba abrazando a Kariya, que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Una extraña y fugaz sensación recorrió su pecho, lo que lo hizo sonreír con extrañeza, incapaz de identificar el sentimiento.

Le restó importancia y fue a despertar a los otros dos.

Las clases del día habían sido tortuosas para la mayoría de los estudiantes, que miraban sus teléfonos insistentemente para saber cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de ser liberados del yugo de sus profesores. Matemáticas, Historia, Biología, Ciencias Sociales, Química, Física… eran sólo algunas de las asignaturas que producían deseos de salir corriendo a gastar su tiempo en cosas que consideraban más productivas…

Afortunadamente la tarde había llegado y los estudiantes se habían dividido en sus diferentes clubs o en dirección a sus casas. Lo mismo había ocurrido con los miembros del club de fútbol, que luego de cambiarse rápidamente, ya se encontraban entrenando en la cancha al aire libre que antes usara el segundo equipo de la escuela.

- Son muy buenos, Endou, Kidou – los dos entrenadores se voltearon. Frente a ellos, se encontraban Hitomiko y Osamu. Osamu era quien había hablado.

- ¡Hitomiko-san, Osamu!

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿qué los trae por acá?- indagó Kidou.

El rostro de los otros dos, hasta el momento sonriente, se enserió. Dirigieron la mirada hacia el equipo, que no había reparado en su presencia, demasiado concentrado en el partido de práctica. Los observaron de uno en uno, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el defensa peliazulado número quince.

- Nagumo nos contó lo que había pasado – explicó Osamu – ya saben que soy parte de la policía, igual que Someoka, así que quería pedir autorización para vigilar los perímetros de la escuela, queremos saber dónde se esconde Shima.

- No creo que haya problema, de todos modos los acompañaré a hablar con el director – se ofreció Kidou, sorprendiéndose en silencio por la gran cantidad de personas pendientes del pequeño defensa.

- Yo me quedaré, quiero hablar con Endou – intervino Hitomiko, mirando la cancha con expresión analítica, del mismo modo en que lo hacía en sus tiempos como entrenadora.

Los otros dos asintieron y se marcharon, entre Endou y la mujer se hizo un silencio.

- Este equipo…podría mejorar mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho – empezó a decir la de cabello oscuro – no puedo evitar notar que le falta lo que a sus antecesores.

- Jejeje, también lo he notado…dependen demasiado de sus avatar para ganar un partido…

- Por lo menos te das cuenta…eso está bien.

Endou le sonrió y avanzó hacia el equipo, dando algunas instrucciones, mientras pensaba en las palabras de su antigua entrenadora.

El entrenamiento había terminado hace un poco más de una hora y Kariya con Shindou se encontraban de pie fuera de una heladería, camino a casa. Que estuvieran tomados de la mano fue lo primero que extraño a Ichino y a Aoyama, que iban pasando por ahí camino a sus propios hogares. No eran capaces de oír lo que decían, pero se veían muy contentos, lo que hizo que un extraño hormigueo recorriera al de cabellos blancos, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Él y su amigo estaban a punto de acercarse y saludarlos de camino, cuando lo que ocurrió los dejó paralizados.

El ex capitán del segundo equipo sintió que lo que veía ocurría a cámara lenta y es que ver como Kariya se ponía de puntillas para besar a Shindou, mientras este se agachaba para corresponderle, no podía ser más que una simple broma. De mal gusto, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Retrocedió un paso cuando el pianista abrazó al de primero y se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse en un dulce contacto.

- Ichino… -lo llamó su amigo. Pero no escuchó.

En lugar de eso salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, cruzando los distintos callejones que lo dejarían en su hogar lo más rápido posible, con su amigo pisándole los talones, preocupado por su bienestar.

Kirino también había visto el contacto de sus dos novios. Sin embargo; su reacción fue diferente a la de otras veces. Irremediablemente su ceño se frunció y un extraño peso se asentó en su estómago. Se acercó a paso rápido a ellos, una vez se separaron, cogiendo a Kariya por la cintura y besándolo con una inesperada pasión. Se formó un ambiente extraño, provocado por la sorpresa de los tres ante las acciones del pelirosa, que logró disolverse cuando este último fingió una sonrisa, señalando los helados ya comprados.

- Comámoslos antes de que se derritan.

Al final Aoyama había logrado alcanzar a su amigo, justo en la puerta de la casa de este. Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en la habitación del de cabellos crema. Ichino estaba recostado en su cama, abrazando una almohada y negándose a mirar a su amigo, mientras este acariciaba su cabello, dedicándole en susurros palabras de "todo estará bien".

Pero para Ichino no era así. Shindou Takuto, uno de sus mejores amigos y la persona de quien estaba enamorado desde los tiempos en que no llegaban sus recuerdos, estaba con Kariya. Eran, al parecer, novios. Y eso, lo único que lograba, era provocar un dolor tan grande como el que siente una persona cuyo amor tendría que quedar guardado en una muy frágil caja de cristal.

Apretó la almohada con los puños y, luego de un titubeo, Aoyama lo abrazó.

Revisó las fotos una vez más, en ellas aparecían Kariya, Kirino y Shindou en diversas situaciones: Comiendo helado, acostados en un parque, besándose… esas últimas eran en las que más fe tenía. Shima sonrió, orgulloso de sus adquisiciones, antes de meter todo en un sobre de correspondencia y encaminarse a la residencia Kira.

Una vez ahí, procuró que nadie lo viera y metió en sobre en el buzón, marchándose rápidamente. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que Hiroto o Midorikawa vieran las fotografías y el resto se haría solo…

**Perdón por la demora! Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, dado que mi inspiración se fue de paseo.**

**Este es más que nada un capítulo de transición, ojalá les guste n_n. Aún nadie sabe cuáles serán las nuevas parejas protagonistas pero creo que en este capi hay varias pistas jejeje…¿Cuáles creen que sean? En el siguiente capítulo veremos si el plan de Shima da resultado. Además de un anuncio que creo les hará ilusión! Nos vemos!**


End file.
